


No Judgment

by Tiggyloo



Category: Skylanders - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 22:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21289466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggyloo/pseuds/Tiggyloo
Summary: Mysticat has been thinking about himself for a long time and finally has the courage to speak to Master Eon about it.
Kudos: 3





	No Judgment

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in 2017

“Master Eon.”

The old Portal Master was sitting in the grass, listening to the birds and thinking to himself. The call of his name instantly brought him back and he put a smile on his face as he turned toward the voice.

“Ah, Mysticat. What can I do for you?”

The sphinx stood a couple yards away, stroking his staff somewhat self-consciously. The look on his face and the aversion of his eyes concerned Eon. “Is something the matter, my friend?”

Mysticat looked up and his grip tightened around his staff. “I…yes, but before that, I wanted to talk to you about something. If you have the time?”

Eon gazed at the sensei for a moment before nodding. “Certainly. Why not sit with me?”

With a nod, Mysticat came over and settled beside his Master. He didn’t speak immediately, instead staying quiet for quite some time, gazing out to the sky. Many clouds shifted by as they sat, Eon waiting patiently for the other to speak.

With a soft sigh he finally began.

“I’ve been thinking about something for a while; I’ve been thinking about myself. Lately I’ve been feeling…off.”

Eon hummed in response. That explained the earlier uncertainty.

“In what way have you felt ‘off’?” he asked when Mysticat didn’t continue. “Whatever it is, I assure you there will be no judgment.”

“R-right…” He scratched his ear before folding his hands. He then took a deep breath, closed his eyes, exhaled.

“I haven’t felt right. There are parts of me that feel…wrong. Parts that should change. If they were different I would feel like myself again.”

“I see. What kind of changes would these be?”

The sphinx opened his eyes and watched the clouds again.

“Changes to my body. Changes to my identity. Changes to how the others speak of me.”

Another pause and he turned to Eon.

“If you would, I’d like your help with this. Master Eon, my friend… I’d like to change. I…”

Mysticat had started to shake slightly. His nervousness had set in.

“I’ve thought long about this, and I…I wish to become a woman.”

There was a moment’s pause and Eon placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Of course I will help you, my friend… I will speak with Pop Fizz, I’m certain he could mix something up for you.”

A tearful but happy smile had immediately appeared on the sphinx’s face. “Th-thank you, Master.”

Mysticat rubbed away tears and hugged her friend tightly. “Thank you, so much.”

Eon gave a gentle smile in return.

“Anything for you, my friend.”


End file.
